Whipped Men's Club
by asdfgay
Summary: Because the Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu and Sanada Genichirou are all whip. *CHAPTER 2: Perfect Pair. Tezuka is downright whipped. Enough said.*
1. Adorable

A/N: I'm trying at shounen-ai right now and I don't know if I did a great job so on with it and read XD

Disclaimer: I don't own TeniPuri so don't sue me for using the characters.

* * *

><p>The sun is still up high at Hyotei Gakuen. The blistering heat and the steady pounding of tennis balls as they hit the racket reassures their buchou that the Regulars are all practicing their own respective matches but Hyotei Gakuen is not all of normality. Practicing normally can't be used if the Hyotei Gakuen is involved. Practicing came from a different norm. Atobe sighed as he watched his players' crazy antics.<p>

Gakuto is an inch closer in biting and ripping Shishido's head. Shishido, however, is almost going to lung in front of Gakuto and tearing him into small shreds. Thank heavens; Oshitari Yuushi has his arms on the small red head's waist. Ohtori Choutaro is gripping both of Shishido's arms. Atobe looked at Hiyoshi and Taki who are sitting calmly in the bench, fortunately.

"Ore-sama orders you to run 20 laps, Mukahi and Shishido!" The diva shouted over the boys, distracting them from strangling each other's neck in the process, "You are disrupting practice, nah Kabaji?"

"Usu," the large second year replied.

To say Atobe is annoyed is an understatement. His narcoleptic lover is missing practice and more likely sleeping the day somewhere in the grounds of the school. And his teammates are doing nothing to cease the growing irritation in his head. He hasn't seen Jirou since morning, for crying out loud.

"Kei-chan!" A hyper-active voice broke Atobe from his trance and as expected, a certain strawberry blonde is running towards him, waving a piece of paper furiously in his hands. Said narcoleptic thrusts the paper in Atobe's hands.

The said paper in the shorter boy's hands, Atobe quickly figured, is Jirou's homework from his Art Class. It is the drawing about on who is your dream family and Jirou draw the Tennis Regulars in a very scrawny and childish way.

If it isn't Jirou who drew the image, Atobe would have released a hissy fit on how his drawing isn't as glorious and perfect such as himself. But since it's Jirou who have drawn the image, Atobe can't help but wonder how much he saw his image with a smiling curly strawberry blonde with a stick body—presumably Jirou—holding hands with him. And it certainly didn't help that the figures all had an arrow and their huge name is scrawled messily beside it.

"Kei-chan, do you like my drawing?" Jirou asked chirpily to the silver-haired in front of him. Atobe, in return, nods.

"This is for Kei-chan," the narcoleptic said gleefully and thrusts the paper in Atobe's hand.

Surely, the drawing isn't as fancy as the priceless originals at Atobe's manor. The drawing would never stood a chance against the collector's items in his home but the drawing will certainly be hanged in his room where he will always see it.

"Kei-chan, do you want to end practice early today?" Jirou asked innocently at his boyfriend. Atobe looked flabbergasted for a moment and looked suspiciously at the blonde.

"Why would Ore-sama do that?" he asked, an elegant eyebrow rising in mistrust.

Jirou smiled sheepishly at him and scratch the back on neck. He continued to fidget and shifted on his feet until, "Well… I want to spend time with Kei-chan and there is this newly opened shop I always wanted to go to where they sell sweets and the department store has a sale for nice pillows today."

"That's it?" Atobe inquired, "Ore-sama can just send maids and butlers to that menial task for you and practice tennis today. No need to trouble yourself."

"Hmph," Jirou said while looking away from Atobe, "Kei-chan doesn't understand the fact that I'm doing this so we can enjoy," he uttered with a light huff.

"Ore-sama is just being considerate that you practice tennis than do such petty things."

"PETTY?" Jirou asked in disbelief. He didn't just call those things petty.

The Regulars all watch in amusement as the bickering continues in front of them, with a smirk planted on their faces. They watch their buchou and Jirou exchanged remarks but they knew who will win anyway.

"Ore-sama orders you to start running your laps now, Jirou," the heir commanded haughtily.

Jirou, however, is still glaring at Atobe for calling those things petty and not accompanying him on his trip outside. The sun is really pretty but the day is turning gloomier by every passing second for one Akutagawa.

"Kei-chan," Jirou complained at him, "Accompany me, please."

"Ore-sama said no so it is no," Atobe declared firmly at the boy.

He sent him puppy-dog eyes but since Atobe is so unyielding on his resolve, the act didn't work and left Jirou slumped.

"Fine," the strawberry blonde huffed in irritation, "I am not going to talk to you again." He all but shouted it at the heir's face. Atobe looked irritated and pained at the same moment. The thought of Jirou not going to talk to him just because of some trivial matters.

"Jirou," Atobe said slowly and tad bit menacingly at him, "Laps. Now."

Jirou looked like he is going to just drag his boyfriend and get on with it. But a sudden light bulb moment and the boy's face brighten up.

As cliché as it may sound, _Desperate times call for desperate measures_.

Jirou's lips puckered a little bit. Rising in the corners with a teasin grin. A hint of mischief is playing on his eyes as he gazed at Atobe. He licked his lips suggestively at him. Jirou walked a little closer to Atobe with his petite hips swaying seductively which is a feast to Atobe's eyes. Jirou eyed him hungrily and lustily whilst Atobe returned it with the same look.

"Kei-chan, would you like to accompany me?" Jirou moaned and purred at Atobe who looked like he is in between of lavishing Jirou right then and there or just walk away and ordered the boy additional laps.

Jirou isn't finish though. He made contact with the Atobe's skin and his small hips are now touching Atobe's clothes. Jirou threw his arms at the still-shocked-and-smitten Atobe's neck. He gave a quick peck at the heir's sensitive neck that will surely leave a kiss mark visible even when fully clothed.

Jirou hoisted himself so he is leaning in Atobe's ear. He gently nipped it and whispered heavily but still managed to sound so innocent, "_Keigo, _I'm just going to take a quick visit there and that new and famous carousel ride at the mall so please accompany me."

Everyone knew that when Jirou started calling Atobe with his first name and not Kei-chan, it is doomed that Atobe will succumb sooner or later. The Regulars are still smirking smugly at the show before them.

"And Keigo," he breathed in Atobe's ear, "I can always _ride_ you later."

Atobe gulped, his throat is dry and he can feel his heart beating fast, as well as his body heating up.

"Fine," he muttered dejectedly but somewhat lustily before Jirou jumped from him.

Jirou's face broke into a huge triumphant grin, "Yatta!" Jirou shouted victoriously.

"Can you carry me on your back, Kei-chan," Jirou asked him innocently again.

Of course, Atobe relented and let the narcoleptic climb on his back as they made their way outside the courts. The non-regulars stay out of their way. It is also a known fact in Hyoutei to not meddle with the students' personal lives.

"I love you, Kei-chan," Jirou murmured lowly at Atobe and he can't help but smile himself.

As they exited the courts and out from hearing range, whispers and gossips started to echo in the courts, the loudest of them all is the Regulars' talking.

"Jirou-senpai just gekkokyoujo-ed Atobe-buchou," Hiyoshi said silently.

"Atobe-san is nice today, isn't he?" Choutaro said at his teammates. Shishido and Gakuto snorted while Yuushi smirked.

"As if," Shishido grunted at his doubles partner.

"Atobe is just whipped, you say," Gakuto leered at them. The Regulars find it amusing and funny because their egotistical captain is wrapped all over Akutagawa Jirou's small fingers.

Yuushi just smirked at them…

…Because even if THE Atobe Keigo is the _'King' _of Hyoutei, sitting proudly at the 200-member tennis club, there is always someone higher than him. Say, a certain narcoleptic strawberry blonde whose expertise is serve and volley.

Besides, nobody told that Kings can't be whipped.

* * *

><p>AN: How's that for my first chapter? This will just be a somewhat collection of one-shots (or maybe two-shot) of how the greatest tennis players are all whipped by their lovers. Since I love ADORABLE Pair, I put them in the story. I will also include PERFECT Pair and ALPHA Pair because we all know that they should be totally canon. This is arranged randomly and not how much I love the pairing (that question is even harder than my Algebra homework).

You can suggest a pairing you want and let's see if I can wing it in. I love DIRTY Pair but I doubt either of them are whip and so does PLATINUM Pair. Suggestions on how you want the semes to looked like and what the ukes will do to them are all welcome.

Drop a REVIEW before you leave and let me know how much this story counts XD


	2. Perfect

A/N: I sincerely apologize for the late update. I have been GROUNDED and my phone got confiscated and our quarterly examinations are finally finished. My brain just got fried ruthlessly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis because if I do, Sanada and Yukimura will be married and Tezuka and Fuji will elope together.

* * *

><p>"MOMOSHIRO, ECHIZEN, 50 LAPS AROUND THE COURT!"<p>

Tezuka's deep voice echoed through the whole courts. He bellowed at the two burger-buddies who are slacking off. Another bout of Inui Juice almost wipe the whole team out and Tezuka is feeling rather annoyed about having a crazy mad scientist on the team.

"Tezuka," a soft and melodious voice drifted through the buchou's ears. Echizen and Momoshiro sighed with relief as they heard who is approaching. Now that their Fuji-senpai is here, their buchou won't touch them anymore.

Fuji's smile faltered a bit, revealing a small trace of malevolence in them.

_Or not._

The two of them wordlessly run their laps when their stoic buchou glared them through rimless glasses. Fuji, seemingly unaffected, proceeded to stand beside the buchou who is silently radiating a dark aura. Better for Echizen and Momoshiro to escape before their buchou unleashed his anger and aggravation to them, they really do value their lives.

A few moments later, a frantic mother came running towards the pair just as the two are on their last lap.

"Tezukaaaaaaaaaa!" said Mother hen shouted with an equally frantic red head following on his trail.

Now, a frantic Oishi isn't new to Seigaku but there is something about his voice that made the rest of the regulars gather around him.

"What is it, Oishi?" Fuji asked with his enigmatic smile still plastered on his face.

"We have received a late notice for a practice match, nya," Kikumaru filled in with the details.

"Saa… a practice match sounds fun. Neh, Tezuka?"

The buchou, in return, grunted in reply. "87.54% that that means you don't care Tezuka," Inui said.

"So, does that mean we have to participate?" Kaidoh asked.

"What else would it appear to you, Mamushi?" Momoshiro asked haughtily. In turn, Kaidoh grabbed his collar and proceeded in another round of verbal fight which earned them a glare from Tezuka.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai."

* * *

><p>Everyone is slightly miffed at the idea of a surprise practice match with a team that they won't know until the day arrived of the matches. But a tragedy befalls on to them just a couple of days before of the unnerving match.<p>

"Fuji, are you all right?" Kawamura asked when he saw a limping Fuji to the clubroom. Everyone is also shocked, thankfully, Tezuka is not there yet or else the poor buchou will undoubtedly freak out on the inside.

"Fuji," Inui said calmly with his glasses dangerously glinting in the light from the outside, "You and Tezuka should have known to postpone… ahem… your _certain_ activities for this week, considering we have a practice match coming on."

Everyone blushed at Inui's statement. They forced themselves that their senpai did NOT just calmly talk about their Buchou and tensai's sex life in front of the whole club.

"Maa…maa, Inui. Avoid jumping into conclusions," Fuji said, "I got a limp not because of THAT but because I sprained my ankle last night."

At the mention of sprained ankle, everyone started to fuss around Fuji and when he changed into his tennis shorts, sure enough, a bandaged left ankle is there.

"Fujiko-chan, what happened, nya?"

"I just fell down the stairs last night. I didn't notice that the floor is wet with spilled milk."

"You're being careless, Fuji-senpai," Echizen said.

"That's dangerous, Fuji-senpai. Dangerous."

"That's quite unlikely of you Fuji but I still insist that your _activities_ with Tezuka is the cause of the limp," Inui remarked smugly.

"Inui-senpai," Kaidoh whispered-hissed at Inui to stop talking so openly about other people's sex life.

"Let's just stop talking about it, Fuji, you need to rest from tennis practice and you won't participate in the practice match if you worsen your condition or worst, you won't be able to play tennis anymore or you need to get artificial leg bra—"

"I'm sure this will only take a few days or a week at most but since you said it I will try to not participate on the practice match, _Kaa-san_," Fuji cut off Oishi immediately before said Mother Hen tore his hair out from too much worrying.

After a few moments of fussing over Fuji, the door slammed open revealing an angry-looking buchou, "Why is everybody here and not prac—Fuji?"

Tezuka's eyes travelled to the small tensai calmly seating on the bench with everybody around him. His amber eyes caught sight of the tensai's long and milky legs with a bandage—Wait, bandage?

"Fuji, what happened?" Tezuka said monotonously but there is a trace of concern in his eyes.

"Saa… I sprained my ankle last night," Fuji replied while smiling up to his captain and lover.

"Don't let your guard down next time," the buchou said. _Be careful next time. You know you're worrying me even with a sprain._

"I will be careful." _I am sorry for worrying you, Tezuka. I'll try to be more cautious._

Those unspoken and hidden meanings are conveyed through each other perfectly. Like a form of telepathy only for the two of them.

* * *

><p>By the next day, everyone seemed to notice that Fuji limps more than usual and the tensai is trying not to walk too much especially on morning practice.<p>

"Fuji-senpai's condition is starting to worsen," Echizen told to Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

"Yes, yes. Fuji-senpai looks like he's having a hard time walking today than yesterday."

"Fshuuu. With this rate, he may not be able to play in the matches."

The three of them look pitifully at their senpai who is having a really hard time walking properly and little did they notice that a certain stoic captain who looks deathly worried at his beloved.

All of a sudden, said tensai collided with an Eiji bouncing in the courts. On normal circumstances, Fuji would have been able to regain his composure in the blink of an eye. But since he is injured and barely able to walk, the tensai immediately fall on the hard ground.

Fortunately for him, Tezuka is there to break his fall.

"Are you all right, Fuji?" Tezuka asked with a really concerned voice.

Seeing as the tensai nodded in reply, the stoic and emotionless buchou turned his head to Kikumaru, who is now looking afraid with the gaze Tezuka is giving him.

"Kikumaru, 100 laps around the court," he said, emphasizing every word. Fuji, who is now on his feet, clasped Tezuka's shoulder gently.

"No need to get angry on Eiji, Tezuka. He didn't really mean it." Fuji said in a very gentle voice. The buchou's heart flutters a bit while Kikumaru is frantically nodding his head.

"Fine," he replied then shouted to the other members, "Everyone, 30 laps!"

Fuji stayed remotely silent through the entire duration of practice. As Ryuuzaki-sensei called an end to the morning practice, he gathered himself and limped to the direction of the buildings. With his condition, walking to the main building and climbing flights of stairs would be a pain in the ass.

Tezuka walks up to him, already dressed in his uniform.

"Fuji," he said sternly, "I'll carry you to your classroom."

Fuji's eyes widened a bit. And a smile slowly crept to his face as he nodded. He felt his knees leave him as Tezuka carried him to the direction of the main building. He felt himself blushed lightly before regaining his usual Fuji-esque smile.

Everyone is staring as the two of them made their way through the crowd in the building. Girls looked at them in absolute happiness and fangirliness. The boys' reactions are completely different. Not disgust or disdain, but envy. Envy that their kaichou and tennis team buchou is with the school's resident tensai or as everybody prefers to call him—the Seishun Gakuen's hime.

Seishun Gakuen, really has types of people. Including yaoi fangirls and hormonal students.

"Tezuka, you can leave me here," Fuji said brightly as Tezuka sets him down in front of his classroom and hands him his bag.

As classes start, Fuji's mind is off to completely different dimensions. Since he wasn't allowed in anything related to tennis, he might as well used the sprain he has for his own amusement and the victim for his latest scheme is his lover—the emotionless brick wall of Seigaku. He smiled creepily as Eiji, who is beside him, cringes and stares in horror as he scooted away.

This will be one of the best no-tennis days of his life.

* * *

><p>In all honesty, the tensai is shocked to see a buchou standing on his classroom door. He is being swarmed by numerous girls while the said buchou just keeps a straight face. Eiji noticed the presence of Tezuka and wordlessly scuffled to the clubroom to tell the others about the not-so-surprising news of Tezuka assisting Fuji for today.<p>

The day of the practice match is finally today but our dear Fuji is still unable to walk properly. No one is actually surprised when Hyotei pranced into their courts.

"Ore-sam—," Atobe started but is quickly interrupted by a certain strawberry blonde's voice.

"SUGOI! FUJI-KUN, YOU WILL PLAY A MATCH AGAINST ME, RIGHT?" Jirou shouted and run to one of his idols.

"Gomen, Akutagawa-kun. I can't play because my ankle is sprained," Fuji said, still smiling his trademark Fuji-esque smile.

After the practice matches are decided on who will play who, Tezuka and Fuji seat together in a lone bench inside the court (which Fuji can enter now). Upon seeing his lover, Fuji immediately smiled slightly and leaned on his shoulder. Tezuka smiled gently and softened up his expression before turning into stoic again when he saw the goofy grins being sent to him.

"Fuji, removed your clothes," Tezuka ordered when he noticed that the tensai's uniform is drenched in sweat. Wearing their gakuran outside under the unbearable heat is just too much.

"Tezuka," Fuji mockingly gasped that earned the attention of the amused regulars around them, "You know we can't do it then and there. What happened to the discreet buchou I love?"

The said buchou blushed at the implications of Fuji's words and the word _love_. He sent him a look that said 'You know what I mean.' Fuji quickly understood and removed the gakuran, leaving the white dress shirt partially open.

"Tezuka, can you get me water," Fuji requested.

Tezuka, again, just craved in to the request of his lover. All the while reminding himself that he is dealing with a very special and unique person and he is also very important to him. He'll just play along.

Everyone stared as the esteemed buchou of Seigaku proceeded to grabbed water from the jug—and they snickered. Including the Hyotei regulars.

Fuji drinks the water in the cup with a small smile playing in his lips. Contentment? Sadism? No one knows and no one actually wanted to.

"Mitsu, can I borrow your towel. Today's hot and I am sweating a bit."

Tezuka stands up and went to his bag to grab his towel but instead of handing it to Fuji, he personally wiped the small beads of sweat rolling on the tensai's face and on his forehead.

Every one stared again (which they are doing more so than usual) at the apparent exchange with the two of Seigaku's top players. Tezuka could feel the burning gazes and snickers around him.

Another couple of minutes passed and Fuji got really bored at the matches. Not that they are not good, he had just seen them play before. Then, an idea struck Fuji like Sanada's lightning.

"Mitsu~," he whined at the buchou, "Could you massaged my ankle for me? It's really starting to hurt."

The tensai flashed a half-theatrical, half-true grimace of pain. Tezuka didn't budge, as if judging if Fuji is really in pain. He stared at Fuji's face for a moment. Then, the tensai opened his cerulean orbs and looked at him with puppy dog eyes—full power.

"Fine." Tezuka situated himself on the ground at Fuji's feet before he removed his shoes and lowered down his socks a bit. What he saw is a slight swelling on Fuji's feet. Now why would the tensai asked for a massage if his foot is swelling? Fuji is really eccentric.

Tezuka started to caress it gently, looking up at the tensai smiling genuinely at him. Another caressed and stroked of finger and to the buchou's surprise, Fuji moaned. He stopped the massaged and the others also stared at them in shock.

"Mitsu~, continue. You're doing great."

He continued touch after fleeting touch and then Fuji moaned again. This time louder for all the word to hear. Instead of stopping, Tezuka continued the massage as Fuji whimpered softly for Tezuka to hear.

Now, Tezuka is also starting to get turned on. They have not done it for weeks and normally, he is not a hormonal guy (others thought he's asexual before Fuji came along). But the moaning Fuji in front of him and legs splayed on his lap… he needn't think much as to see that this will inevitably turned into something he didn't want to have at practice.

"Is this spot right?" he asked as he saw that Fuji stopped his reactions. Fuji shook his head and he moved his hand around Fuji's small feet while asking the question over and over.

"There," Fuji said as Tezuka massaged him again. This time a little harder and slower than the first.

As Tezuka continued to massage, others are having a deliberation about the pair and completely neglecting practice.

"They looked like a husband and wife, nya!"

"Kikumaru-senpai," Echizen said, "Buchou and Fuji-senpai are married in all sense of the word except for legality."

This time Hyoutei decided to butt in at their conversation.

"I never knew that Fuji dominates in the relationship," Oshitari commented.

"Oshitari-kun, 99.34% chance that Fuji dominates in the relationship but Tezuka dominates in bed."

Again, some blushed at Inui's statement. How the hell can their data man say something like that without blushing is truly beyond their minds.

"Ah," Oshitari drawled, "Same goes for Atobe and Jirou but I think Atobe just can't say no."

"More specifically, same as Sanada and Yukimura from Rikkai."

"What the hell is wrong with Kantou's top three schools?" Shishido asked incredulously, "Is it some kind of a technique that the Singles one and two be a couple?"

Tezuka tried to block out all the sounds he heard and when he is about to shout at the people discussing their sex life and Kantou's weirdness, he looked up and saw Fuji smiling.

A smile that is meant for him and only him.

He caught a few words as he massaged Fuji like whipped and husband but as he gazes at the tensai's smiling face, he can't help but smile too.

Being with Fuji requires a great deal of patience and when you are his lover, you also signed up for the certain position of being babysitter.

Fuji beamed reassuringly at him.

Call him whipped or whatever but he didn't really care.

_I'm with Fuji and that's all that matters._

* * *

><p>AN: Fluffier ending than I expected. I was kind of being in auto pilot while writing this and I was listening to Yuushi's Valentine Kiss while writing this and so the appearance of Oshitari.

Speaking of Valentine Kiss and Yuushi, his voice is so beyond sexy. I am listening to the song in repeat and that lewd voice of his… OH MY BUCHOU! If you haven't heard it, I advice you watch it in Youtube and find the HQ ones. There is a part when he practically moaned into the song. Actually, it seems to me he's moaning the entire song. Listen to it because if you don't, you're missing half of your life.

REVIEWS will be greatly appreciated and THANK YOU for those who faved, alerted and reviewed this story.


End file.
